User talk:Nmdis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Keira page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Corinne D'Arcy (Talk) 09:32, September 5, 2012 Hi Iti! I'm gald that you are here.I hope you'll have a good time here . Hello! Hi Iti! Welcome to the wiki. I hope you like it! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 14:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanpop I have been really busy recently because I have just started college, but I'll come on fanpop when I have time :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 10:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Polls Hi Iti! I think the easiest way to learn how make polls would be to look at Wikia's explaination. Go to this link: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Poll and let me know if it helps! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 09:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :D Congratulations on the medal Iti! I'm sure you could get many more on different spots :D You're welcome, I'm happy to help anytime. XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin I think admins should be trustworthy and know how to use the more technical features on wikis. I was the only admin here at first so I added a few more people. Now there is at least one admin checking here everyday :D --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) VioletManu (talk) 10:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi Iti, I miss you too! I'm really busy with my college work because I have assignments to do. I'm glad you like the new background of the wiki, but I don't know who changed the banner and icon on fanpop. I hope I can talk to you soon! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh! That's so nice. Thank you for your kind words Iti! XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I do not remember putting the picture "Meridet" I do not know how to write and have posted in "princess Meridet" but it does not change anything, I just wanted to say thank you for putting this picture its your profile Moi532 http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moi532 You know, normally I speak French but google pe tradution I spoke English, but I do not even know in English as "Elena" and in French it is written "Elina" in the movie "Barbie Fairytopia" Hi! :D Hey, Iti. Hello there and I glad, that you are here; it's me Cyn, do you remember and it's long time that I didn't visit here cause anyone was updated and added informations in each Wikis so, I didn't working here anymore. D: Cynthia Selahblue 16:40 (PHT), December 8, 2012 Hi Iti! Thank you, I'm glad you like the pictures and the background. I've been very busy with my family so I haven't had much time to talk to other people XD I hope you're well Iti XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Admin I'm not sure Iti, we don't need any more admins right now... --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay thanks :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:37, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Nmdis! How are you doing today? 45arumem I'm not sure if I'll do it yet because it might attract trolls, but I'll think about it. How are you Iti? --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Iti! I saw that someone edited you user page and wrote stupid words so I undind all that he/she wrote. I also blocked him/her. I just thought you should know. VioletManu (talk) 16:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay, it was my birthday a few days ago so I've just been having fun! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Everyone forgot my birthday but I haven't been using fanpop recently so whatever XD --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to see the trailer, I want to get as little spoilers as possible! XD --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:36, February 7, 2013 (UTC) A Pony Tale It's not called Barbie in Pink Boots and Ponytail, it's Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale. Also, it's a feature length film, not a short. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll make a blog post with all of the information I've found about A Pony Tale so far :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I made it just now XD Here's the blog post: User blog:XTinkerBellx/Information about Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale! It says in one of the images that A Pony Tale will be released "later in the year" after the new Mariposa film, which will be released in September. I only know A Pony Tale will be released in the Fall. Some people consider Fall September, October, and November, and then up to December 21st (Winter Solstice, the shortest day of the year). So maybe A Pony Tale will be released in October, November or December :) Pink Shoes is gonna be released on February 26 in Region 1 (United States, Canada, Bermuda, U.S. territories). It will be released on March 18th in Region 2 (Europe -not Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus-, Middle East, Egypt, Japan, South Africa, Swaziland, Lesotho, Greenland, French Overseas departments and territories). However, the Blu-ray can be played in any country (I think) because it's region free. Also, it's gonna be at cinemas in the UK in March for 2 days. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No idea, sorry Iti! XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Stop! Please stop adding the category "episodes" to episodes of Barbie life in the dreamehouse.It is difficult to undo this change after such Manu962 is not yet come on the wiki. Moi532 (talk) 06:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) (7:46 in france) Sidekicks Hey Iti, I noticed that you put a lot of characters in the Sidekicks category when they shouldn't be in it. For example, you put Ollie the giant in there even though he is nobody's sidekick. A sidekick is someone's close associate and they often have less authority than the person they are the sidekick of (like Robin is Batman's sidekick, Ron Weasley is Harry Potter's sidekick, etc.) Side characters are minor characters, which Ollie counts as, not a sidekick. I think you might have sidekick confused with side characters. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:59, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Why did Fanpop keeps suspending my accounts?! The heading says it all! My new username is FinalAccount! I message papa and I didn't get a reply at all! Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 05:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Mariposa Hi Iti! I hope you're well. I haven't been on Fanpop in ages. The Mariposa trailer, oh my gosh, it looks so good! I'm really excited! I'm a bit disappointed that Chiara Zanni isn't voicing Mariposa again, but I'm sure Kelly Sheridan will do a great job in her place. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'm new on this Wiki Hey Iti. You see that not much time has passed since I am here on this wiki so I know less people here. You are adding many characters in the sidekick category, so according to me they all are ot sidekicks eg Tracy form FS. If I am wrong tell me cuz meaning of sidekick isa person who works with someone who is more important than they are. :D Have a good day Beautybash101 (talk) 09:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I am fine and sidekick is used to refer a person who works for someone else whose role is more important in the movie. If I am right you also added Tracry from FS- She works for the press and it dosn't plays an important role in the movie. Correct me if I am wrong. Beautybash101 (talk) 09:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) You are right, you did so. Have a good day :) Beautybash101 (talk) 11:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi so you are on Wiki too! Do you remember me Im Prettyraks! Hi this is Prettyraks/ Coolraks12 Hi do you remember me? Im also on fanpop! Prettyraks (talk) 13:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC)